The Accident
by Fluttershy-Roxy
Summary: My versions (yes, VERSIONS) of the ghost portal accident that gave 14-year-old Danny Fenton his ghost powers. There will be at least 3 versions, and I'm open to suggestions. Rated K to be safe. I only own a couple of things within the story...
1. Prologue

Author's Note _**PLEASE READ!**_: Some of you might recognize this as being Little Ontario's oneshot about the portal accident. I lost my e-mail to that account. I am really Little Ontario, so I'm not copying someone else's story. I wrote this to begin with, but I didn't like how I wrote it, so I decided to revise it and add in a few new scenarios.

I'm going to have Casper High be set up like my high school, where we have A-days and B-days and our classes are divided up between those days. When I say B week, it means that he starts and ends the week with a B-day (Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are B-days, while Tuesday and Thursday are A-days. Each period, or block as we call them, is approximately 1 ½ hours long, with 3rd block being the longest due to it having the lunch period in it.

Danny's schedule is as follows:

_**A-Day:**_  
1. Psychology (This would explain the flour-sack baby later on in the series, as a bunch of students around the school carried around flour babies for a month or so.)  
2. Writing 101 (An elective class that is an extension of English I, but focuses a lot on writing in various formats.)  
3. Spanish I (Lunch (3rd): 12:38 – 1:07)  
4. Integrated Science (Physical and Earth/Space Science combined)

_**B-Day:**_  
1. Algebra I  
2. Advanced Government  
3. English I (Lunch (1st): 11:37 – 12:01)  
4. Art I

You might ask where biology and gym are in his schedule. Well, they're not supposed to be there. I'm a freshman in high school, and I'm only in biology this year due to the fact that I'm in an advanced math, science, and technology program. Biology and gym are sophomore classes.

Also, I'm going to do a few different scenarios for this fanfiction. This is the beginning, which is the same for all of the variations. If you guys have any ideas about other forms of the accident, please let me know!

Yes, I used some quotes from Memory Blank. Since one of the results (actually, the next one) is going to be the result from the show, not to mention that the beginning is the same for all of them, I used those quotes. They are not mine at all.

I own nothing except for Danny's schedule!

* * *

Danny Fenton had always thought he was the most normal member of his family. And believe me; his family is about as far away from normal as possible.

His parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were, to put it bluntly, ghost hunters. Though they had never seen a ghost, they had made several inventions to fight them, and have studied the paranormal since college.

Jack was a large man who was a bit of a goofball, but he was quite smart despite his appearance. He had short black hair, which was starting grey a bit, and navy-colored eyes. He always wore his bright orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots.

Petite Maddie, in contrast to her husband, was, to put it bluntly, brilliant. She had short, slightly reddish-tinged brown hair and pale lavender eyes. She also always wore a jumpsuit; hers was teal in color, with black gloves, belt, and boots. She constantly kept the hood of hers up, unlike her husband, and had red-tinted goggles.

Sixteen-year-old Jazz Fenton had convinced herself that she was the only adult in the family. Though only in her junior year of high school, she was already in self-training to become a psychiatrist, and often questioned her parents' belief in ghosts. She had long strawberry-blonde hair held back with a turquoise headband and light teal eyes. Her typical outfit consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt, loose turquoise pants, and black flats.

Danny appeared to be your typical fourteen-year-old freshman. He was at the bottom of the social ladder, along with his two friends. His hair was slightly spiky, messy, and black in color, and he had light, sky-colored blue eyes. He almost always wore a white shirt with a red trim and circle on the chest, baggy light blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

Danny's two best friends were Samantha (called Sam unless you wanted a death wish) Manson and Tucker Foley.

Sam was a Goth and (secretly) extremely wealthy. Despite her wealth, though, she is friends with Danny and Tucker because she longs for real friends, not popularity and the fake friends that come with it. She has short black hair with a tiny ponytail on top of her head and amethyst eyes. Her typical outfit is a black tank top with a purple circle on it (the tank top shows off a bit of her stomach), a black and green plaid skirt, purple tights, and black combat boots.

Tucker, on the other hand, was an African-American technophile, often referred to as a techno-geek; because of this, you never see him without his PDA. He had short black hair, thick glasses, and dark teal eyes. His common outfit was a red beret, a long-sleeved yellow shirt, baggy green cargo pants, and brown shoes.

Now that we know the characters, let us move on to the actual story…

* * *

Danny groaned as his alarm clock went off. It was Monday; the start of another week of torture, a.k.a. school, and it was a B-week to boot. He slammed his hand down on the snooze button and tried to fall back asleep, not looking forward to kicking off today with Algebra or having all but one of his core classes. The only good thing about his B-days was the fact that he has 1st lunch.

He didn't have much success, though, because Jazz knocked on his door no more than five minutes later.

"Danny," she said outside, "we all know you hate school, especially B-weeks, but you have to get up."

Danny groaned again and, shoving his head under his pillow, yelled, "Leave me alone, Jazz!"

But Jazz refused to leave, and when Danny didn't get up after another five minutes, she came in and practically dragged him out of bed.

The half-awake Danny scowled at his older sister. Mondays were never good to him, as there was typically being shoved into a locker more than usual by Dash, who happened to be the school bully (at least, to Danny,) a huge test, or an assignment that was forgotten about over the weekend. Most of the time, more than one of those things happened.

After Danny had managed to get his sister out of his room, he got dressed in his usual outfit and walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen. Neither of his parents was seen down there; the only person visible was Jazz, who was reading yet another book on psychology.

"You just missed Mom and Dad," she said. "They've apparently been working on a 'Ghost Portal' for the past couple months, at least, and they'll be finished with it today. They want us home right after school to see it."

"Great…" muttered Danny quietly. He began mentally swearing while he poured himself a bowl of dry cereal. He didn't bother with milk today.

* * *

School that day was even more torturous than usual. As soon as Danny arrived, he was shoved into his locker by Dash, and he had a test in Algebra I, his first class that day. Math had never been his best subject, but this time, he had completely blanked.

After the torture known as Algebra I, he managed to get though his government class, which he was slightly better at than Algebra, but still not great at.

Lunch was no better. Danny barely got to eat because of Dash harassing him, and what he did eat was barely edible.

Afterwards, he barely managed to suffer through English and Art before the day finally ended with Dash shoving him into his locker again, which caused Sam to rant about how he should tell his parents about this bullying issue. As usual, Danny ignored her.

"Bad day?" asked Tucker after Danny managed to get out of his locker. The raven-haired boy just glared at him.

"Tucker," said Sam, who was the slightest bit annoyed that Danny had been ignoring her while she was trying to tell him to talk to someone about the bullying issue, "I think it's pretty obvious."

"Don't worry. It can only get better, right?"

"Not exactly in this case," replied the annoyed teen. "I have to go watch my parents unveil their Ghost Portal and hope it doesn't explode and destroy the whole house while killing us in the process."

"Ghost Portal?" they asked once he finished his statement, obviously curious. "Can we come see it?"

Danny shrugged and answered, "If you really want to." He began trudging home, not looking forward to seeing the portal, with his two friends behind, looking very much interested in the Ghost Portal.

* * *

When they arrived at Danny's house, a tall brick building with an enormous neon sign, which read FentonWorks, and what appeared to be an enormous UFO on top of it, the three immediately went down to the basement-lab after placing their backpacks in the kitchen.

"Danny!" cried his overjoyed father when said teen and his two best friends entered the lab. "Glad you're here. And you brought Sam and Tucker! Great!"

He joyfully walked over to what appeared to be a giant hole in the metal wall of the basement-lab. The three teens gaped at it. Though at first it looked only like a giant tunnel in the wall, they could tell by the cords (and Maddie carefully checking everything) that this one might work.

"Everything is ready for activation," said Maddie, stepping away from the portal. She looked over at Sam and Tucker. "Glad you two are here to see this. Jazz said she had to go to the library with a friend."

"Jazz has friends?" said Danny to no one in particular. No one noticed his comment due to the excitement from the portal.

Jack grinned even wider than before and picked up two cords, readying himself to plug in the machine. "If this works, this will be a huge breakthrough! We'll finally be able to bust open a hole into the ghosts' dimension known as the Ghost Zone!" he half-shouted as the two cords connected.

The portal began to flicker to life. Emerald-tinged electricity wove its way through the portal, and for a moment, Danny was actually interested and thought that it would work. But, like every other Fenton invention, the minute the portal actually began to work, it flickered out of existence.

"What!" cried Jack, unplugging and plugging in the portal again and again. "This isn't possible! All of our calculations were correct. Maddie and I quintuple-checked them!"

Maddie placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, upset, but determined. "Let's check everything one last time and try again tomorrow, or even later today. I'll even pull out some fudge."

Not even the fudge could lift Jack's mood, but he agreed and headed up the stairs, with Maddie following. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker had decided to stay down and get a closer look at the portal, and Danny only stayed in the lab because of his friends.

"This is spectacular," whispered Sam, amazed at the sheer size and advancement of the portal. "Even though it doesn't work, if it did, think of what would happen!"

"We'd be attacked by the specters inside," muttered Danny under his breath. He had lost interest in the portal after it failed to work. At least it didn't explode.

Sam's eye caught sight of a white piece of material lying on a nearby table. She grabbed it, tossed it to Danny, and pulled out her camera. When Danny caught it, it was revealed to be a white jumpsuit in Danny's size with a black collar, gloves, belt, and boots. It also had an embarrassing picture of Jack's head on it.

"Smile!"

Her camera flashed, leaving a slightly stunned-looking Danny. He blinked to clear his vision.

"Okay, I showed you two the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be down any minute to fix something. Besides, it obviously doesn't work. Remember the failure from just a few minutes ago?" he said, wanting nothing more than to play some video games. Maybe he would finally be able to get past a boss that was driving him insane on Kingdom Hearts II. (A/N: KH fans, you guys choose the boss that you thought was the most difficult; optional bosses allowed (but don't automatically go for Sephiroth).)

"Come on, Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've got to check it out!" replied Sam as she walked toward the entrance of the portal.

Danny came over to his best-friend-who-is-a-girl, still holding the jumpsuit. He started thinking about all of the amazing things that could be in there. This quickly led to a new interest in the portal. Even though it doesn't work, that didn't mean that he could imagine what could be inside. "You know what, Sam, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of this portal?"

He slipped on the jumpsuit, zipping it up with a determined look on his face. Maybe he'd be able to find the error that his parents were unable to locate.

Sam smiled, but then she noticed the Jack sticker. "Hang on," she said, walking over to him and peeling the sticker off. "You can't go walking around in there with that thing on your chest."

Danny turned toward the portal and walked in, his left hand against the wall for balance and guidance as he walked through the dark tunnel…

* * *

And this is where the multiple scenarios come in! I'll have the way the theme song and Memory Blank describe it, my variation, and the merging to the ghost Phantom with Danny, which saves his life.

~ Fluttershy-Roxy (F-R)


	2. Variation I

Okay, so here's variation 1 on Danny's accident. This is how it is shown in the cartoon itself. Up next will be my variation (with an OC).

* * *

_"This is spectacular," whispered Sam, amazed at the sheer size and advancement of the portal. "Even though it doesn't work, if it did, think of what would happen!"_

_"We'd be attacked by the specters inside," muttered Danny under his breath. He had lost interest in the portal after it failed to work. At least it didn't explode._

_Sam's eye caught sight of a white piece of material lying on a nearby table. She grabbed it, tossed it to Danny, and pulled out her camera. When Danny caught it, it was revealed to be a white jumpsuit in Danny's size with a black collar, gloves, belt, and boots. It also had an embarrassing picture of Jack's head on it._

_"Smile!"_

_Her camera flashed, leaving a slightly stunned-looking Danny. He blinked to clear his vision._

_"Okay, I showed you two the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be down any minute to fix something. Besides, it obviously doesn't work. Remember the failure from just a few minutes ago?" he said, wanting nothing more than to play some video games. Maybe he would finally be able to get past a boss that was driving him insane on Kingdom Hearts II._

_"Come on, Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've got to check it out!" replied Sam as she walked toward the entrance of the portal._

_Danny came over to his best-friend-who-is-a-girl, still holding the jumpsuit. He started thinking about all of the amazing things that could be in there. This quickly led to a new interest in the portal. Even though it doesn't work, that didn't mean that he could imagine what could be inside. "You know what, Sam, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of this portal?"_

_He slipped on the jumpsuit, zipping it up with a determined look on his face. Maybe he'd be able to find the error that his parents were unable to locate._

_Sam smiled, but then she noticed the Jack sticker. "Hang on," she said, walking over to him and peeling the sticker off. "You can't go walking around in there with that thing on your chest."_

_Danny turned toward the portal and walked in, his left hand against the wall for balance and guidance as he walked through the dark tunnel…_

* * *

As he looked around the inside of the portal, Danny had to say that he was impressed, but he was also anxious. There were stray wires strewn throughout the portal, some of them faintly sparking with electricity, and it was quite dark inside. To help guide him to the end, he subconsciously placed his left hand on the wall.

Unfortunately, his father was enough of an idiot to place the ON button to the portal on the INSIDE of the invention, and it was right in the path that Danny's hand was going along.

Not exactly watching where his hand was running along the side of the portal, Danny was surprised to feel his hand depress a bit. He heard something along the lines of a beep and a click before the portal sprang to life, blasting him at all angles with an eerie green light laced with electricity and something… _inhuman_.

Danny could do nothing other than scream in the immense pain of being electrocuted. He could almost feel himself changing, as if his molecules were being reorganized and rearranged. The pain from the changing seemed to come in waves of different intensities and constantly felt _different_ in the meaning that at one point it would feel like Danny was burning to a crisp, then the temperature seems to drop down to almost nothing.

Outside the portal, Sam and Tucker were horrified. "DANNY!" screamed Sam as she saw the portal light up with ecto-tricity. As the raven-haired boy began screaming in pain, Sam tried to run towards Danny and pull him out, but Tucker held her back.

"Do you want to end up like him?" he asked, sounding cold but trying to hide how upset he was. His best friend since preschool was being electrocuted, and would most likely die from all the electricity flowing through him right now.

Sam shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, a rarity from her. "We have to find some way to stop the portal, though!" she choked, turning away from Tucker to attempt to unplug the portal. The African-American teen soon followed his Gothic friend, but by the time they made it to the plugs and were making a valid attempt to separate them, the electricity-lit portal had been replaced by a swirling green vortex.

"Danny…" trailed Sam, who had fallen on her knees and was close to breaking down again. Tucker placed a hand on the Goth girl's shoulder, whispering, "Dude…" under his breath.

Meanwhile, Danny was relieved to feel the cool rush of air around him as the electricity subsided. The air now surrounding him was causing the pain to subside a bit, but it was still there, and it was causing him to feel weak.

Before he could collapse, he managed to stumble to the outside of the portal, stretching a now-white-gloved hand (though he didn't notice it at the time) to the arch of the portal. Griping it tightly, he managed to pull himself out and see a fairly blurred image of Sam and Tucker. He tried to give them a weak smile and barely whispered, "Fixed it," before he found the floor rushing up towards him, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Is he okay?" a distinctly feminine voice asked.

"He seems to be fine... except for the fact that he seems to be a ghost," replied a much more masculine voice, though the last part was whispered.

It took Danny a bit of time to realize what was going on. He still had his eyes closed, but after registering what was happening around him, he made the voices out to be Sam and Tucker's.

He stretched open his heavy eyelids and blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting of the lab and to his vision in general. As his vision cleared, he noticed Sam and Tucker looming over him, concerned expressions painted across their faces.

"Hey, guys," he managed to say weakly. His throat felt hoarse, probably from all the screaming inside the portal. "What happened? Why so worried?"

His two friends looked at each other for a moment before Tucker answered, "Dude, you might want to take a look at yourself in the mirror."

Danny was puzzled at the answer he was given, but nonetheless, he pulled himself to his feet, with his friends helping him up, and noticed that his suit was now white on black.

_That's odd,_ he thought. _I could've sworn that the suit I wore inside of the portal was black on white, not white on black._

Things only got stranger when he and his friends arrived at the mirror. At first, Danny was sure that the boy in the mirror wasn't him. The boy in the mirror had snowy-white hair, lightly tanned skin, glowing electric-green eyes, and a faint white glow around his body. But Danny confirmed that what he thought was wrong by placing a white-gloved hand on the mirror, as the reflection copied the gesture.

"This – this isn't real!" he shouted fearfully. "I can't be – a _**GHOST!**_ Ghosts are evil creatures that harass the town! I'm not like that!"

_I'm human!_ he mentally shouted, unconsciously visualizing himself before he entered the portal. Suddenly, a bright blue-white ring formed around his waist. It split in two, with one ring travelling upwards while the other travelled downwards. As the rings washed over him, the jumpsuit was replaced by his white and red T-shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers, his ivory hair turned back to ebony, and his electric-green eyes returned to their normal sky-blue.

This only puzzled Danny even more. "What… just happened?" he asked.

Sam's mouth was agape; for she was having a bit of trouble processing what happened. She was certain that Danny had been a ghost when he walked out of the portal, and yet, here he was, fully human.

It was Tucker who spoke up. "I didn't think it was possible… Danny, I have a feeling that you're a ghost, yet a human at the same time. Half-human, half-ghost…"

Danny's eyes widened. "I'm… a half-ghost half-human hybrid?! That's practically the same as saying that I'm half dead!"

"No, I don't think that's what Tucker was trying to say. The ectoplasm that was visible when the portal was starting up," Sam added, "must have bonded with your DNA, and the electricity probably helped aid the bonding of the ectoplasm to your DNA. I believe I heard your parents say at one point that not all ghosts are the spirits of the dead; some of them are naturally-occurring ghosts made solely out of ectoplasm, similar to your ghost form." She didn't want to mention that the spirits of the dead were also made up of ectoplasm, as not to have Danny freak out again.

Danny was still confused, but the information that he wasn't half-dead, instead merely half made of ectoplasm, had relaxed him a bit. Not too much however, because there was still the matter of…

"Ghost powers," he whispered. Sam and Tucker turned towards him, just barely hearing his comment. "If I'm part ghost," he said, a bit louder this time, "then that probably means that I have ghost powers to go along with my ghost form…"

As if it were on cue, his left leg became slightly transparent, and Danny began to lose his balance as it sank through the steely-blue metal floor of the lab. He yelped in surprise, and his friends grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the floor.

Danny groaned. "Yep, looks like powers are part of the equation as well."

"But," Tucker began, "maybe if you could learn to control them better, you could use them!"

Sam cocked her head in curiosity. "What purpose would he have for them?"

"Well, maybe ghosts will come out of the ghost portal and start attacking the town. Then, Danny can use his new powers to protect the town, just like a superhero!"

"Yeah," Danny replied sarcastically, "the day I become a superhero will be the day that I actually enjoy having these powers."

Little did the three of them know that within the next month, Danny would be on the track for becoming the protector of Amity Park, and later the savior of the world and the dimension of ghosts.

* * *

Yeah, I am fully aware that the ending sucks, but I had a lot of trouble coming up with it. Don't flame me just because I can't think of a better ending.

~ F-R


End file.
